


The Words

by abbygriffins (emmaspirate)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaspirate/pseuds/abbygriffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collections of small Kabby drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sickness Blues

“I don’t think so.” Said a voice, causing Abby to turn around so quickly she nearly lost her balance. A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, steading her.   
“I have patients.” Came her nasally reply.  
“Abby, you’re sick. I don’t think your patients would really like you contaminating them all day.” Marcus said, steering her back towards the bed. “I think Jackson can hold down the fort for another day.”  
“I feel fine, Marcus. I promise.” Abby told him while she pushed him away from her.   
“Fine, if you can make it to that door without stumbling once. I’ll let you go. If not, your back in bed for another day. Agreed?”   
“I’ll agree to that.” Abby said, pushing herself to stand up straight. She only made it four steps before stumbling, then through herself into a coughing fit.   
“There you have it. Now, back to bed.” Marcus said, picking her up bridal style and walking her the four steps back towards her bed.   
“I thought I was the doctor.” Abby said, too tired to fight anymore.   
“Well, if you weren’t so stubborn, you would have known better.” Marcus said, leaning down to pull her boots off.   
“Hush you.” Abby said, eyes drooping as soon as she hit the pillow.   
Her small voice pulled him back to the bed right when he was leaving. “Stay with me.”  
“Just till you fall asleep.” Marcus said, laying on top of the bed.  
Bellamy found them a few hours later together. He quietly backed out of the room, deciding not to disturb them.


	2. Let it Snow!

“Look at that. It’s real snow.” Abby Griffin said, taking in the coat of snow that was currently covering the camp.  
Ever since winter had come upon them nothing seemed to be going right. Between Clarke still missing, the flu epidemic that was going around, and worrying if they had enough food to get through till spring, everything seemed to be falling apart. But there was one thing that everyone was looking forward to be the first snow fall, which seemed too happened over night.   
“It looks nothing like I thought it would be.” Came the voice of Marcus Kane from behind her. Things between the two of them had been changing lately, but neither one of them said one word about it.   
Abby leaned down to the white fluff. “It’s so cold.”   
“Well, it’s frozen water, Abby. What else would it be?” Marcus quipped, earning snow to be flung in his face.   
“Hey, that was uncalled for.” He said, brushing the snow from his hair.   
“Well you was asking for it.” Abby said, turning to walk away only to feel a lump of snow hit her on the back of the head.   
“Oh you are so asking for it now.” Abby said, grabbing a handful of snow and smashed it squarely in Marcus’ face. Laughing at the look on his face, she was totally caught off guard of him slamming her to the ground. Snow feathered around them as they hit, the only noise through the camp is Abby’s squeal.   
“Marcus Kane, get off me.” Abby cried out, and attempted to push her off of him.   
“No.” He said, grabbing both of her hands in his and placed them over her head.   
“What exactly do you think you are doing?”  
“Something I should of done a long time ago.” He said, before slamming his cold lips on hers. They didn’t even hear the catcalling’s coming from the camp.


	3. Baby Blues

Marcus slammed the bedroom door shut. It seemed like almost everyone he knew had felt the back kick, everyone that is except for him. Every time he went to have a feel, it seemed like he wasn’t even wanted.   
“Hey, are you okay?” Came Abby’s voice from behind him.  
“I’m fine.” Marcus said, giving a fake smile. He knew she wasn’t going to fall for it.   
“Marcus, what’s wrong?”  
“I feel like our child doesn’t even want me.”  
“You do know our child hasn’t even been born yet.”  
“I know, but just everyone has felt the baby kick, but yet when I try to get a feel there’s nothing. I never thought I would get a chance of being a father, and now. I just don’t like this feeling.  
“Hey, I’m scared too.”  
“Yeah, but you have been through this with Clarke.”  
“Who’s nearly 20. This is all new to me too, a lot was forgotten.” Abby said, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
“It still doesn’t make the fact that I still haven’t gotten the baby kick for me.”  
“Come on, she’s always more active around the water.”   
“She? Yesterday you could swear it was a girl.”  
“Who knows? Maybe it’s twins.” Abby said, laughing as Marcus face paled.


	4. Wedding Time Fun

“No, I’m not doing it.” Abby complained loudly as Raven pulled her out on the dance floor.  
“Since women has been catching the bouquet for years. So, why can’t you.” Raven said, dragging Abby by the arm.  
“They usually are not at their daughter’s wedding.” Abby said, not even paying attention to the fact they was starting and before she was aware she was getting slammed in the face with the bundle of flowers.   
“Well, if you don’t look at that.” Came Raven’s smug voice from beside her. “Now, Abby I hope you have your dancing shoes on, because now you get to dance with the gentleman that caught the garter.”  
“I guess, I’m the one with that honor.” Came the voice of Marcus Kane from behind them.   
The two of the made it on the dance floor just as the music started. “ You know there is more to the tradition.” Marcus said after a few minutes of silence.  
“Oh yeah. And what is that?”  
“Tradition is that whoever catches the bride’s bouquet and garter is the next two people to get married together.” Marcus said, then proceed to lean down and give Abby a peck on the lips. Without another word he strode off.

**Author's Note:**

> Story title came from Cristina Perri's song 'The Words'.


End file.
